


First Meeting

by pandasinthetardis



Series: Mass Effect Baby Verse [4]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Baby, F/M, First Meeting, i love garrus and his stupid face
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-09 23:22:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16458998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandasinthetardis/pseuds/pandasinthetardis
Summary: Shep and Garrus meeting this little baby girl for the first time.





	First Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> The baby is human but has bits of Garrus thrown in for -plot-

Garrus fidgets by Shepard’s side. He looks down at his wife and their newborn baby girl, Ashley. Mother and daughter look so much alike: round, soft, breakable. He thinks Ash has his chin, maybe, if he squints. 

His fingers twitch, waiting for the inevitable. 

“Do you want to hold her?” Shepard whispers, looking up at her husband. 

Garrus nods, his throat to dry to answer. She hands him their bundle of a baby girl and Garrus doesn’t know what to do. How should he hold her, this little ball of flesh? She’s soft where he’s hard, round where he’s sharp. So very very round. 

“It’s ok,” Shepard says gently. “You won’t break her. She’s part me, remember?”

He reaches for Ashley with shaking hands. 

“Good, now bring her up to your neck,” Shepard instructs with a small smile. Garrus complies and very slowly brings his daughter closer. When she reaches his neck he can feel her hot puffs of breath. 

“Oh,” Garrus whispers. His mandibles brush Ashley’s cheek and she lets out a whine. Garrus jerks her away, scared he hurt her but she’s just watching him with unfocused eyes. It takes Garrus a second to process what he’s seeing. 

“She has your eyes,” Shepard whispers. She enjoys seeing Garrus’ mouth open and close, seeing him speechless. It’s a rare sight. Shepard drinks it in. 

“Um,” Garrus stutters. Ashley watches him the way her mother watches him. “Heh. She… she does. “He brings Ashley back to his neck and smiles as she breaths. “Thank god she’s mostly you.”

Shepard has to threaten to call a nurse in before Garrus gives Ashley back.


End file.
